


There's Something Wrong with Marie

by inknoodle



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Obsessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Stalking, bad things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inknoodle/pseuds/inknoodle
Summary: Marie loves Four. Four doesn't.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Marie's been acting strangely. As Four came and went, Marie talked more. Whenever Callie was gone, she'd get pushier. She tended to throw small fits when Four did anything that didn't involve her. The grate she stood on became her resting place. Out of sight, she'd watch her agent play Turf War all day long. Callie would ask her to come eat, and she'd always say the same thing.

"Later."

Callie wasn't having it. No matter how genuine her cousin sounded, she never stopped the pestering.

"Marie, it's been over a year. Four's older now, it's obvious that she's moved on."

"You don't know that! She's helped me so much."

"Your food is getting cold. Please, you have to eat something!"

By now, it'd been three days. Only a small bottle of water and a squid orange kept her sustained. She hadn't even eaten or drank half of it.

Why did she do this to herself? Not eating for days on end to keep watch, stalking through the night, and worrying your cousin isn't a song idea or a splatfest theme! It's a way to be sent to therapy! Callie didn't like using force, but if it wasn't working, then nothing good could come out of it. She dragged Marie through the grating, taking her to Octo Canyon.

The look on her face looked negative.

Very negative.

Back up on the surface, Four, known as Alice, was walking around the plaza and looking at all of Inkopolis' citizens. She was talking with a friend when a news broadcast came on. A splatfest announcement. The theme was orange juice with pulp or not. Alice didn't care as long as there wasn't too much pulp.

"Orange juice?" Alice's friend questioned. "We're fighting over orange juice?"

"You fought over dogs and cats, this isn't any different."

He folded his arms, sighing. There was a rule not to bring up anything that came before Off The Hook. It reminded her friend, Three, of Booyah Base.

"Three, you have to move on. Even if Booyah Base isn't a thing anymore, we still have the bands!"

They only had one band still intact. Squid Squad broke up, with the bassist being a part of Diss-Pair, and Hightide Era hadn't been seen for a while. Chirpy Chips was the only band still intact.

Three toyed with his drink, still upset. Alice had an idea.

"We could go to Mahi-Mahi resort if you want. It's still open, right?"

"Nah. The water wasn't all that safe for the jellies either."

"...Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine."

Marie clambered back up to the grate after pretending to eat, catching Alice with _not_ her. Who was that?

> "Gosh, Three. You're getting all the bad luck."
> 
> "I know."
> 
> "If it makes you feel better, we could play Turf War."
> 
> "Deal."

She hissed. Agent Four was going out with _him_ of all people?! It was sometimes rude to assume things like this, but who was all that helpful advice for? Who saved her cousin and the Great Zapfish? Not him!

What did he do?

Nothing about him was interesting!

Why couldn't it be her instead?!

All those lonely nights of missing Callie and hanging out with Alice were for absolutely nothing! _They_ had chemistry together!

The mysterious idol disappeared when she neared Octo Canyon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squid Sisters have lunch together.

"Marie, Marie! I'm so glad I get to see you! You know, Kelp Dome isn't open for Turf Wars until five."

"Mhm."

"So we can go?"

"Sure."

Callie's face softened.

"...You're not mad, are you?"

"No."

"...And it's not about Four, right?"

"Not at all!"

Those were all lies. The girl was practically lying through her teeth. Four was just out of reach. Every time Marie got closer, she slipped away to someone else, like Three or Callie. It was so infuriating. The Sisters and Three were all polar opposites, but...

Callie liked Four because she saved her and saved Inkopolis. She always had a thing for how cute all the zapfish looked, including the Great Zapfish. Four was nice, cheery, and upbeat, but they didn't hang out much. Mostly because both always slipped away to a kettle or cafe somewhere. In her spare time, Callie took over on the radio, even deciding to help Four on missions.

Marie liked Four because she was trustworthy, saved her cousin, brought back the Great Zapfish, and was a great talker. When nobody else was there, Four stood with her. Her words, smile, and the snacks she'd bring were enough to save Marie from tripping into the deep end. She was like a sister to her, especially since Callie wasn't. Everything Four did was for her. The talking, quips, scrolls, and especially all the zapfish. They sat under Marie's parasol at times. The wind on those days was cold, but not with Four around.

Three liked Four because she managed to be an agent and not go insane. They also went out for milkshakes and such. She even lent him her tickets and walked with him to Octo Valley. Whether he could've seen her in Booyah Base unknowingly or not, she was such a sweet girl. A mentor to a pupil.

Four liked them all because they...well...

She had a bias. Mostly towards Callie and Three. It hurt to accept that fact. The way it settled in her hearts felt unfair. Marie lost herself in her thoughts as Callie sighed, dragging her to the dome. How much did she do this a week again? Maybe even per day?

This cephalopod was a cephalo-goner.

A familiar squid reformed themselves, coming up from the grate. She was confused as to why the two in front of her were excited.

"Four!" they said. "You're here!"

"...Hello? What are you guys doing?"

"We were just going to Kelp Dome for lunch. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure. I guess I can eat something of substance now."

"Hooray!" Callie jumped up and down. "I'm so excited. Let's go right away!"

Kelp Dome had the best produce in the world. The juicy squid leg grapes and delicious squiddymelons were amazing! Callie was drooling just thinking about them. She remembered the times that Gramps had gotten her fresh ones. Man, they were so good! They tasted best ripe, but Callie ate them unripe as well. That way, they were squishier!

The squid trio sat by a produce booth, looking at the sky. Four wiped some sweat off her face.

"Man. It _is_ pretty humid in here."

"See?" Marie turned towards her. "Told you so."

She chomped on a grape. These were pretty sweet, literally and figuratively.

"I met this N-ZAP player the other day."

"Really? What were they like? You have to give us all the deets!"

She squinted. Didn't Callie know that nobody used 'deets' anymore except for Pearl?

"...Annoying. They liked teasing me. I got beat out badly."

"Oh no! Anything else?"

The smile that the agent gave them was terrifying. Her glare pierced their hearts with wicked mischief. Four wasn't serious at Turf Wars until someone rubbed her the wrong way. That N-ZAP player got what was coming to him.

"I picked something else the next round. A Splatterscope. _I_ got top of my team. The look on his face when he walked out was-"

In a flash, her expression turned back to normal.

"-Pretty cool. He looked sad. Got what was comin' to him."

"You're a menace, Four."

"I know."

Squid leg grape juice splattered the floor.

"Still, what's the point of playing if I'm only good at losing?"

"Oh, Four, that's not all you're good at! I've seen your performance in the kettles. You've been on the splatfest jumbotron a few times now! Even if a member flaked, you still came out on top!"

"Callie, that's not what a jumbotron is-"

"I believe in you, Four! Ever since you saved me, I never stopped!"

"...Oh." She blushed. "Thank you so much, Callie."

She gave another smile, this one more lighthearted. Marie felt her heart shoot out of her chest. Her eyes watched closely as Four slowly took a few more grapes into her mouth. The way her tentacles curled around her head was maddeningly cute. Everything about her was perfect somehow. Instead of any coherent thinking, it was all four.

Just Four.

And she wanted her all to herself.

They were a perfect match. Both had their hardships but were pretty nice when the time came. So, if that was the case, then why didn't-

"Marie!"

"Huh?!"

"We gotta go! Four just left, it's almost five!"


	3. Chapter 3

Another party joined the table. He was very polite. Three had talked about knowing him. Four felt a bit uncomfortable. His features were unusual, but not unwelcome.

"Alice, was it?" He held his hand out. "Pleased to meet you."

"Y-You too."

Three was kind enough to do the rest of the talking. It seemed as if he was very excited to have him around. They looked like good friends. This was the happiest he'd been seen in months. He even smiled! Eight told the others about his trials and tribulations and how excited he was to be here. Perhaps Alice would end up liking him. She could even invite him to live with her and Three.

Instead, it was revealed that Off the Hook was keeping him in until he found somewhere to stay. He helped himself to a few games with Three, who was kind enough to show him the basics. It was alright if he didn't want to live with them. Besides, where he resided wasn't too far away from Inkopolis Square. They could always hang out at any time, and this was an energetic place. People spoke, took pictures, ate something, or decided to try that shady job at the back.

But it was loud. _Too_ loud. Three didn't like noise if it wasn't of his own accord. He sighed.

"Maybe we should go out somewhere. This place is stuffy."

"Is it, Three?" Eight mused. "I really like it here."

"I've got somewhere we can go."

He grabbed Alice and Eight off the table. Trying not to be suspicious, he whispered to them that they should follow along.

"You can start running after we get over the first fence. I know you, Alice."

"What?! I'm not who you think I am, Three."

"Marie doesn't keep that Factopedia for nothing."

Come to think of it, why _did_ she keep that? She was her mentor and all, but couldn't she just tell her to take Callie's fortunes with a grain of salt again?

There were lots of fences, but this one was the most popular. Everybody already knew where this led. While going over, he stopped. Graffiti was all around where they stood. Whether it was a 'pufferfish', logo, or anything else, it was all over the walls, with ladders and spray paint lying on the floors. If anybody saw them, they'd come right to their spot. He explained that quickly.

"Are you sure about this 'hopping the fence' sentiment?" Alice tugged at her hat.

"I think you guys will really like it. It's something different this time."

None of them were of age to be on their own like this, even in a group. One adult had to watch over them, but they were all somewhere else. Three pulled out his phone, causing Alice to think they were lost. Even so, Three stuck to his guns and assured her that he knew what he was doing.

The kids snuck through narrow pathways and buildings until they saw nearby birds.

"Here we are!" Three jumped over another fence, calling Alice and Eight over as well.

"Quick question," she muttered. "Why not just go through the grates?"

"More physical activity is good for your health. Besides, it's fun. Come on!"

Near a building, Eight's senses were filled with something he never smelled before. It was deliciously sweet, making him lick his lips. All the other food he'd had was either too bland or nonexistent. He had a lot to learn about the surface.

"Where are we right now?"

"You'll see."

Where Three pointed, there was the same establishment Eight saw.

"Do we have any more fences to climb over?"

"Of course not. We'll slip through another grate and be there in a pinch."

"That's how 'pinch' is used?"

"...Maybe."

The final fence led to somewhere unfamiliar. Both agents were freaked out, obviously, but Three looked happy. That was all Alice wanted, even if she was anxious. In front of them was some sort of cafe. It looked like they were advertising some sort of milkshake. Three told the others to stay back, rushing inside with his cape still on. He was so clumsy and ambitious it was almost amusing.

His return was with two milkshakes, one with a heart-shaped straw for two. Alice called them hilariously cheesy, but Eight took a strange liking to them. Because of the fact that both agents seemed to like them, he slipped back through and delivered another straw of the same type. Alice and Three got to drink together, with Eight missing a second partner. He stopped drinking.

"Are you absolutely sure we should drink here?"

Alice looked at Three, who was having the time of his life.

"If he's happy with it."

Eight nodded, smiling.

Another mystery package that also sported a cape was on the top of a building. It took some time for them to get there. If not for the cape, their true identity would've been more obvious than it was already. Their eyes were fixed on Alice, then Three, then Eight. What was this thing doing here? With them especially?! They squinted, keeping their feral instincts inside their head. 

The things they wanted to do to both of the boys would make the Great Turf War look like recess. But they refused to ruin Alice's fun. She looked something other than bored, and that was a major improvement. 

Their shell of serenity was cracked as they witnessed a finger pointed at them. This gas mask was annoying to look through, greening up their vision. Anything other than this, though, and they'd have to hide somewhere better. They weren't a hide and seek champion.

"Three, somebody's up there."

"Are they? Probably just some kid. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? They look like something to worry about. They're standing there."

Eight pointed again, and he was right. Whoever they were, they could've been stalking them. Three waved, figuring that's what they wanted. 

And it worked! The figure flicked their cape, disappearing. Where they had gone contained an unused charger. It was some sort of modified charger they found. It was a mix between the best range-charger and best damage-charger, with something else to silence the blow. Crouched behind a sign, they peeked over the edge and aimed, just as the kids got up. They feverishly moved out of the way as soon as Alice was in their view.

Green ink splattered beside Eight's head, way too high to even do any blast damage. Still, even if they hadn't missed, their ink color would've given more than a few clues as to who it was. Then the emotional recoil hit. These were just teenage youths, yet here they sat. Alice could make it on her own, couldn't she?

The object of desire happily skipped forward, smiling all the way. She was far away, but her words were clear as day.

"I can't wait to tell Marie about this."


	4. Chapter 4

Marie sat on the couch, trying not to lash out and strangle her cousin. If she had a nickel for every time Callie told her to stop acting like she did, she could probably buy some earplugs right about now. All her other funds went towards absolutely nothing to do with Four, and that's what she hoped you'd believe if the matter ever came up. Four mentally tortured her, but in a good way. She was constantly in her mind, even if she was just some random inkling she mentored.

The cycle went from her being a throwaway, then to her hero, to someone adorable, and then into the only thing she thought about. Her own cousin didn't matter. Every single time she was alone, she thought of Four. Her face began to pull itself into a smile, and her usual fussiness disappeared. That dastardly affection wired itself into her brain, and unless it was cut off, she was doomed. Did Four know the catalog of mind games at her fingers? Just then, her mind snapped right back to Callie's rant, and she stopped pacing around to ask one thing.

"I just don't know why you would do that! Why can't you just be normal?"

It was then that Callie softened her look, and she did this frequently. From childhood to now, she put on this act whenever she desperately wanted something. Today, that was her cousin. However, Marie wasn't having it. She was a mess, not even eating before brushing her teeth and putting on the most basic clothes from her wardrobe.

"Could you at least tell me where you're going?" Callie picked up her pace, following Marie to the door. "Come on, please?"

"I'm going somewhere."

That answer should've been expected. Both of them were girls who could take care of themselves. What was Callie's damage?

"Alright, I guess you can go, but no weapons!"

Leaving her weapons was something she obviously didn't like, but she wouldn't argue. There was no need and no time, so she hustled outside, her cousin waving and reminding her to eat before closing the door. Ahead of her were clusters of dirt and snow. Had it been cold yesterday? She couldn't remember, being too focused on not trying to commit murder. Cold air gave her a green nose and foggy breath. Energetic music played nearby, telling her that she was close to the plaza. There were other ways to enter, but she fumbled her way through thousands of dusty, sticky, paper lanterns and found herself there. In a shocking coincidence, Grizzco was closed. What would people think if she was seen there? The modern youth talked and sat by shops and buildings, leaning on gates, drinking smoothies, and having lunch in the middle of a long active day so far.

One hopeful speck of snow dotted a girl's face, getting shaken off by Marie bumping into her, who then pushed a boy into the snow. Coming back up, he, embarrassed, wiped the snow off his face, with the girl brushing off an excess bit.

"Be careful, your mittens are too abrasive!"

"Sorry!" she yelped. "You just got a lot of it on your face."

Another brush uncovered his brightly colored cheeks, which she began to laugh at. This would be no problem if that girl wasn't Alice, and that boy wasn't Three. Marie's envious stare was a danger to anyone to witness it. Thereafter, the atmosphere was thick and hung heavy over everyone's respective heads.

"What'd you come here for, Marie?"

"Nothing. I was just gonna talk with Alice."

"Huh. I understand. _We_ were actually just about to leave, but I'll go. See you later, guys."

Three's boots crunched with ice as he left. Immediately, the tension only grew, inflating between the two that were inches apart. 

Alice thought of numerous things to say, but could only get out, "Hello."

"Good morning, Alice."

"What did you come to talk to me about?"

"I was hoping you could visit."

Visit? 

"Callie's been dying to see you."

Had Marie ever offered to do that with anyone else? 

"I shouldn't keep her waiting, then."

Jackpot! Confetti rained down on Marie's consciousness, congratulating her for another job well done. In her head, she was bowing down and smiling, the crowd showering her in applause. They hurried off, back through the lanterns, piles of snow, and all the way to the door. Three doorbell rings to get Callie's attention was no surprise.

"Four, you're back!" She smiled, then looked over to Marie. "As are you. Why not come inside?"

Her tone faltered at the very sight of her and she knew it. Neither would admit their knowledge, at least not in front of Four, who was buried up to her neck in wool. Callie even asked if she'd like to take the jacket off.

"I don't really-"

"Personally, I think she's right. You walked all the way here, didn't you? Your armpits must be pretty damp right now!" 

She playfully smacked her on the shoulder, doing nothing to erase the unease created.

"Maybe. That's a funny thought. Reminds me of another thing too, it was..."

Then, Callie went on about nothing important to try and clean up Marie's mess. Ignoring her like always, she dragged Four upstairs by the zipper of her coat. 

"And I thought it was really...oh..."

The silence of the empty living room was deafening. In the secluded hall behind the living room's couch, the atmosphere smelled nice and fresh, but it was shadowy and nearly pitch black until they got to Marie's room. Judging her off that, she seemed to have everything together. What else did she have to offer today? For starters, she sat neatly on her just as neat bed next to Alice.

"You know, Four, Agent Three was always so sweaty. Like, _so_ sweaty. Haha."

A sudden monologue about sweat, and hers, at that, was not expected.

"How are your armpits, Four? Just asking, just curious. I bet they _are_ really sweaty."

It was possible she was spouting nonsense to creep her peers out and Four was no exception, but they'd both worked together for about a year, maybe even more.

"I can wash that coat, just leave it to me. I bet it's really sweaty after all that walking, haha."

Her laughing was completely monotone, and everything became worse with that realization. And when was the last time Marie laughed? Four wanted to get it over with, throwing Marie her coat and making everything worse. If she really wanted to ditch the place without that thing, she always had a sweater on under it. Speeding right by her, she went back downstairs to go visit Callie, more than welcome to the surprise. Now, on the table, there was a box of squid leg grapes. Four looked up, being met with a smile. 

"I wanted to thank you for saving me. It was a while ago, but I don't mind. You were eating them like crazy, so it was only right!"

"Wow! Th-Thank you, Callie. You're really amping up the nice factor here. Not that it's a bad thing."

"You deserve it, Alice. In fact, you're one of the best people I know."

"Alice?"

Had Callie ever called Four by her real name? Flustered and beginning to hurry up, she grabbed the grapes and went out the door, leaving Callie in a state of shock for the second time. Loud machinery started up behind her, scaring her and making the couch vibrate, giving way to Marie's reappearance.

"Hi, Marie!"

"Callie. It's you."

"Yeah, just me!" she awkwardly giggled. "Alice left, but I gave her some grapes. She was happy to receive them!"

"Happy?"

"...Mhm. You should've seen her face. Why do you look so mad?"

Huffing and puffing, Four's feet were still kicking up small gatherings of ice and snow, almost tripping a few times. She hurried her way through busy crowds of conversing cephalopods, bumping into nearly all of them, went through the entranceway to her apartment complex, making it back home and falling right in the doorway of her (and Three's) apartment. Three, holding a mug, looked down at her, making no effort to help. To be fair, he did look tired, but he always looked like that.

"You're back surprisingly early."

"I know. It's just that Marie's been acting really weird lately."

"She does that. I wish I could've told you, but you were busy and I was here, contemplating a nap.

"How would you know?"

"How would _you_ know?"

Shocked by the sudden hostility, Four backed up. Who exactly did Three think he was? There were several answers for that, but there was no time.

"Well, it happened to me."

"Hmph. Go figure."

Three shut the door and went off to bed.

"What?! Wait! Three? C'mon, Three!"

Four had just gotten the answer to her own question, and the answer was that he was a victim.


End file.
